The demand for evermore compact, portable, and low cost consumer electronic devices has driven electronics manufacturers to develop and manufacture integrated circuits (IC) that operate with low power supply voltages resulting in low power consumption. There may be components of the devices that require higher voltages than the low power supply voltage. For example, liquid crystal display (LCD) drivers may use high voltage (HV) MOS transistors for driving pixels of LCD.